1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereo slide viewer and a stereo slide mount and, particularly, to a stereo slide viewer which can use a roll film and a stereo slide mount having film positioning means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional stereo slide viewer has a structure that one stereo slide mount is inserted so that an image can be seen by two eyes. A developed roll film is cut at each frame, mounted in the stereo slide mount and then appreciated. In this case, it is convenient if there is a stereo slide viewer that can appreciate the roll film of long winding without cutting.
Even if the roll film is finally cut at each frame and mounted in the stereo slide mount, it is considered that the stereo slide mount is advantageous in the improvement of the efficiency of the mounting work if the roll film can be detected at the suitable picture mask amount in the roll state. This is because it is necessary to mask the non-duplicated parts occurring at the left edge of the left picture and the right edge of the right picture due to the difference of the visual fields of right and left photographing lenses when the slide taken by a general-purpose stereo camera having no lens shifting mechanism is mounted in the stereo slide mount. Since the width to be masked increases or decreases according to the distance of an object, it is necessary to select the stereo slide mount having a suitable window width from a plurality of types of stereo slide mounts having different window widths or to adjust the distance between the right and left films. Heretofore, this mounting work is manually conducted. The ratio of the degree of the work depending upon intuition and experience is large, and an error of selecting the mount or mounting position of the film feasibly occurs.
It therefore becomes necessary to solve the above-mentioned technical subject to provide a stereo slide viewer which can observe a stereo image in the state of a roll film, a stereo slide viewer which can detect a picture mask amount at the time of mounting in the state of a roll film, and a stereo slide mount in which positioning at the time of mounting is facilitated. The object of the present invention therefore is to solve the above-mentioned technical subject.